Mine
by jessthefall
Summary: Delos is a young prince who's attention is taken by a girl with auburn hair. She doesn't talk much, but Delos knows he wants her. He takes her into his castle, and calls her his. How will the young girl react?
1. Chapter 1

_**An**__**idea that I've always wanted to write about, I actually had a story about this in Teen Ink, but blah! I wrote it on my iPod's notes while my dad drove across the freakin' country. **_

_** Not the best way to write. **_

** (A kind of ) Summary :What if Maggie had been kidnapped when she was just a small little girl. What if the spoiled prince wanted her the second he saw her? Of course, nothing can be denied to the powerful prince, so he takes her in. Almost like a human pet. This is written a bit different than the book, (obviously) but also because I'm making Delos have parents, and they aren't completely evil. You know how in the story, Delos was treated as a weapon when he was a kid? That wouldn't have gone well with this story, so I'm not including that.**

_**If you have me on author alerts, you might notice, I post stories up, then a few weeks later I realize I don't like them, and I take them back down. I already took off my last Delos x Maggie fanfic. I was going to replace it with this one, but gah! I have so much ideas rushing through my head that I can't even write them down. **_

_** The problem with me is, I have tons of ideas, but I do a bad job at writting them down. I'm actually pretty horrible at grammar. I know you guys have noticed that xD **_

_** One last thing! Does anyone here go to Legacy High School? In Las Vegas?**_

First Sight.

Prince Delos didn't usually walk out of the castle grounds, but today was a special day. His father had finally agreed to take him out into the small town. The town was small, only a bit bigger than the castle they lived in, and it was filled with Night World creatures. There were a few huts set up on the outside edge of the town, they were meant for the slaves who weren't allowed inside their masters homes.

The prince hadn't been paying attention, not until he saw beautiful auburn hair blowing in the air.

"What's that?" he asked, raising himself on the tips of his toes to get a better look of the distant hut.

"A slave house," his father answered with a shrug, he wasn't the best tour guide. Delos didn't have to squint his eyes to get a better look, all he had to do was focus his eyesight better.

There, on the steps of the slave house, was a small girl, maybe a few years younger than himself. The girl had her knees brought up to her chest, and her shoulders were shaking slightly. Delos had the sudden urge to run up to the petite girl, was something wrong with her?

The girl looked up and met his eyes.

She had big brown eyes, bright with tears, and filled with fear.

Delos ignored his father and walked up to the girl.

She stared at him the entire time, seeming as if she didn't dare look away. Delos inspected her, noticing how her shoulders stopped shaking, and her chin raised a bit.

She's trying to be brave, Delos noticed.

Soon enough, the prince was standing by her feet. "Hello," he smiled.

The girl didn't answer, instead she wiped her eyes and looked firmly at him.

"What's your name?"

Again, the girl didn't answer. Her eyes seemed to speak for her though, they turned cold.

Delos fixed his eyes on hers, trying to find anything about her. His heart felt as if it was being squished, and his stomach was beginning to turn uncomfortably. He had never felt this way, he was so desperate to hear anything from the girl in front of him.

Her eyes tried to portray anger, but Delos could see fear and lonelyness.

Without having to turn around, Delos knew his father had walked over and was now behind him.

"Are you a slave?" Delos asked, tilting his head.

The girls lips tightened, and her eyes flashed with something that resembled anger.

Before he could ask anything else, the door to the small hut opened. "Oh, Your Highness," someone nearly shrieked. It was an older women, she had graying hair and dull blue eyes. The old women bowed her head slightly and asked with a wavering voice, "May I help you with anything?"

The king shook his head, but the prince asked without hesitation, "Who's this?"

The old women turned down at the girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. She was only about six, but she wasn't acting like a six year old.

"She's new here Your Highness," the old women answered. "We were just about to assign her duties but-"

"I want her," Delos blurted out. He wasn't sure what made him say it, he guessed it was just instict. He always said what was on his mind, he didn't care what others thought of him, he was a prince after all. Delos just knew that the girl with the big brown eyes was someone he definetly wanted.

The six year old's eyes widened but she didn't say anything, her mouth only opened slightly.

"Delos," his father raised an eyebrow. "You _want _her?"

Delos looked at the girl, her tangled auburn hair, and her brown eyes called his attention. Looking at her made his want to hold her and never let go. She'd be a fun new toy.

"Yes," Delos answered simply. "I want her."

"To feed from?" the king asked. "She _is _a human, but a very small one. We'd be better off getting you a bigger source of blood."

The small girl heard this, and the blood drained from her face.

"S-Sir, she's just a little girl. She's new here, we can make her work and -"

The king silenced the old women with just a cold glare, "I was talking to my son," he spat.

The old women bowed her head and gave the small girl an apologetic look.

"No," the prince said. "I don't want to eat her, I want to keep her."

The king narrowed his eyes and turned to the girl, "Alright then, take her."

The old women did nothing to stop the young prince, but her breathing seemed to be more labored. The brown eyes girl tried to glare at the prince, but he only smiled back. "You'll like the castle," he promised. "It's much bigger than this."

The prince took the girls hand and pulled her up, a book dropped from her lap, but he ignored it.

"Wait sir-" the old women called, before they cold even start walking away.

From the door, another figure slipped out. This time, it was a boy, the same age as the prince.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Delos, go on back to the castle. I'll take care of things here," the king spoke slowly, it made things all the more intimidating for the older women.

The prince smiled wider and tightened his grip on the girl, "Come on, I'll show you my room."

With that, the prince pulled the auburned hair girl, and ran all the way back to the castle.

**I know this one kind of sucked, but I'll promise it'll get better. I mean, who doesn't like a "slave" / Prince relationship? And oooh I have this story all planned out... well for the most part! **

** Anyways, I know I always ask for a review, but this time I want to change it up a bit. **

** You guys are always so kind to leave a review, that I want to give back. This time, ****I want you to comment one of your stories that I can review****. **

** So go for it! **

** Comment a story you think I'd like (especially those of you who have me on author alert / have read other of my stories) **

** If your story isn't Night World related, you can pm me and give me a little background info on the book/movie/show, just in case I haven't heard of it before. **

** If you haven't noticed, I especially love dark stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So my laptop isn't getting any internet, and I haven't been able to post anything.  
I'm going to start writing on my phone again, so if the format is off- I'm so sorry.  
Also, I made a twitter and have close to zero followers. So follow me on twitter ?  
jesscarrillo 97**

The room was huge, but nothing like she expected. It didn't have toys scattered all over the floor, the bed was neatly made, and there was a small pile of books on a nightstand.  
The bed was big enough for an entire family and Delos pulled her to it.  
"My tutor is going to be here soon," he said solemnly. Maggie blinked. She had nothing to say about that.  
"I never really have a day off," he sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed.  
Maggie ran her hand over the beds, black and silver covers. Since she was taken, she hadn't been on a bed.  
Delos tilted his head at Maggie. "Can you talk?"  
Maggie rolled her eyes, "Duh," she answered quietly.  
That was all it took to change his mood. The prince grinned, and his eyes brightened up.  
He let out a childish giggle, "Say something else!"  
Maggie turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Please?" He smiled.  
Maggie didn't say anything else, instead she looked away and to her bare feet. She began swinging them over the edge of the bed.  
Delos stared at the smaller girl, "What's your name?" He asked.  
She didn't answer.  
He placed his hand on her lap and put on his best puppy eyed face, it always worked on his mom. "Can you please tell me your name?"  
Maggie gave him a cold stare, right when there was a knock at the door.  
Both kids looked to the door and saw a woman entering.  
Maggie gasped. She was beautiful.  
The woman had dark hair tied up in an elegant bun,and a mint green gown.  
"Delos," the woman said carefully. "Who's this?"  
The prince was almost jumping up and down on his bed, "Dad got her for me."  
Maggie flinched, remembering those were the exact words she'd tell people after her father bought her new toys.  
The woman smiled sympathetically at Maggie, "Oh Delos, she's a girl. You can't keep her, -"  
"But mom!" Delos pouted and reached over to hug Maggie.  
Maggie instantly stiffened, he may think she belonged to him, but couldn't he respect her personal space?  
Maggie stayed still until his mom sighed, "Oh alright, but lets get her cleaned up."  
Delos grinned down at Maggie and let her go.  
"Come here sweet heart," his mom motioned for Maggie to get closer.  
Maggie was happy to get away from Delos so she quickly stood up and walked to her.  
Delos stood up too, he was about to follow Maggie when his mother stopped him. "Your tutor is already on his way, your friend and I will come back when your studies are over."  
"She can stay here! I promise I won't get distracted," he said but his mom was already leading Maggie away.

* * *

Maggie wasn't too thrilled when she was forced into a bath.  
A slave helped her get dressed into a pink dress that was floor length . Maggie was never a big fan of dresses, or the color pink.  
She held her arms out, trying to keep the uncomfortable material away from her skin.  
When Delos saw her, he gasped and hurried to her.  
"You look pretty," he complimented as he took her hand. "Would you like to go play outside?"  
Maggie shook her head but Delos pretended not to notice, and went on to drag towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie didn't know how to feel.  
Delos had taken her outside into a garden, where he insisted on playing a hunting game.  
Maggie was confused at first, but once Delos explained the rules to her, she realized it was just like playing tag.  
In the beginning, she refused to play along.  
She sat under a tree with her arms crossed.  
Delos was jumping up and down in front of her, trying to get her to play. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" He insisted.  
Maggie grumbled, was she this annoying to Miles?  
The prince let his shoulders drop, "I'll go hide, you catch me?"  
Maggie let her eyes lower, and Delos took that as a yes. He ran back and disappeared behind some bushes.  
Maggie glanced around. She could pretend to look for him and try to get out, but she knew there were guards everywhere.  
With a sigh she looked back and saw a big willow tree.  
She remembered the times Miles and her would race to the top of the tree. Miles would always win but Maggie didn't really care, they both enjoyed climbing.  
Maggie made her way to the willow tree and began climbing. She reached for the closest branch, but once she took hold of it, it snapped.  
"That tree isn't very good for climbing," a voice said behind her.  
She felt her cheeks turn red, not because of embarrassment but because she knew it was the prince behind her. It angered her that he thought he knew more about climbing than she did.  
Her brother was the best at climbing trees! All she wanted was to go back to the days where she had Miles.  
The prince took her hand, "Come on, there's more trees on this side."  
Maggie wanted to yell out for him to go away but she tried to contain herself.  
She followed him farther into the garden.  
In the back were taller trees with lots of strong-looking branches.  
Delos let go of her hand and smiled, "I'll go up first. You stay here, that way, I can pull you up, so you won't have to struggle."  
Maggie didn't listen, when she saw the prince climbing the tree, she followed.  
He was still much quicker than her, but she didn't care.  
When Delos reached the top and saw she was behind him, he frowned, "I told you to wait."  
Maggie shrugged and kept climbing, it wasn't hard for her, and she'd prove to the prince she was just as good as he was.  
They both sat on the same branch, kicking their feet and looking out at the sky.  
The sun was hidden behind the clouds but it wasn't completely dark.  
"I know you're a bit angry with me," Delos said quietly. "I don't know why... I can give you anything you want. Really," he promised. "Ask me for anything. Anything at all."  
Maggie looked at him, she didn't really want anything. She just wanted to go back with her family.  
Maggie didn't answer him, she only stared off at the sky.  
Maybe if she hadn't been so long without her family, she'd ask him for that skateboard she wanted so bad.  
The two stayed on the tree for a while, not noticing the time flying past them.  
"Prince Delos," a guard called while he walked towards the two. "It's time to go inside."  
Delos nodded and jumped off the tree easily. He landed lightly on his feet and turned to Maggie with his arms extended. "I'll catch you," he said.  
Maggie made a point of jumping as far away from Delos as she possibly could.  
She on the other hand didn't land all too well. She fell forward and ended up on her hands and knees.  
The worried prince rushed to her, "Are you okay?"  
She nodded even though she could feel stinging on her knees.  
Delos took her hand and walked back into the castle. "You're bleeding aren't you?"  
It wasn't too long when they reached the prince room. "Let me call a maid to clean you up again," he said and left the room.  
Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do. If she wasn't afraid of the prince coming in and seeing her, she might have bursted out crying.  
The prince was back soon, a young maid following him with what seemed like new clothes folded in her hands.  
"Let's get you into a bath Miss," the maid said politely.  
Maggie looked at Delos, "Go on, it won't be long. You can come back right when you're done."  
The maid seemed so friendly, Maggie was almost glad to go along with her.  
The bath wasn't half bad either, the maid was gentle and sweet. She tried getting Maggie to talk, but Maggie remained quiet.  
"My names Emily," the maid had said. "I was taken in not too long ago. Like you, I was furious at everyone for being a part this... But I'll give you a little tip. If you follow orders, nothing bad happens to you..."  
Maggie closed her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't want to know if things got better or worse, she wanted to hear that there was a way out.  
"The prince isn't like the others," Emily murmured. "He takes after his mother. They won't give you any problems. Just make sure you don't bore the kid."  
Maggie tensed up. What did she mean by that?"  
"If he becomes bored with you, the king might notice. He'll find better uses for you.. And that won't be fun."  
Maggie shivered.  
After the bath was over, Emily dressed Maggie into a soft pink nightgown. "Let's get you back to the room."

Delos was waiting for her in his room. He really wished she'd tell him her name, but already he could tell she was stubborn.  
There was a light knock on the door making Delos hurry to the door. He swung the door opened, revealing the beautiful girl.  
Maggie tried not to meet his eyes.  
He took her hand again and pulled her along to his bed.  
"Let's go to sleep," Delos smiled. He crawled into the bed with Maggie.  
Maggie didn't think much of it, she'd slept in the same bed with Miles before.  
She did however, feel awkward when she felt Delos wrap his arms around her.  
Apart from his arms, Maggie actually felt comfortable. The bed was soft and warm, nothing like where she slept in the hut. The bed was even better than the one she had back home.  
Maggie allowed herself to fall asleep, but she did try to move away from the prince.  
He held her tightly, "Sleep," he murmured into her ear.

Authors note: My formatting is still off. I'm sorry (/.\) I can't indent, or double space on my phone.

Also, does anyone know how to go about things when you want to go to an event at a wonder con  
(I think that's what it's called, like comic con)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Im going to try to write in First Person Point Of View, maybe that will make it less awkward, but who knows, it may come out worse.

So you guys tell me.

Also does anyone know how to make the format less off when I'm using my phone to upload this?

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's all appreciated.

And again, follow me on twitter?

Jesscarrillo97

* * *

The maid primped my hair, making sure it stayed together at the top of my head in a fancy bun.

I tapped my hair, it was starting to hurt, "Do you like it?" Asked the maid, Emily, with a small smile.

I shook my head, it wasn't very fun to have a bun so tightly tied to the top of your hair.

Emily frowned, "The dinner is just about to start, we can't start all over, here, I'll let you choose your dress."

She held out two dresses, one blue, and another pink. They both looked the same, but pink wasn't a color I really liked.

Quietly, I pointed at the blue.

Emily grinned, "Blue it is."

She pulled the dress on, being extra careful with my hair.

"The prince is very excited," Emily murmured.

I shrugged. Delos wasn't mean, not like I expected him to be, but he didn't care about me. All he cared about was himself, that was why he kept me in the castle, being dressed in itchy pink clothes, and almost never leaving me on my own.

It made me mad.

Emily looked down at me, her lips pushed to the side as if she was thinking. "Don't you feel like a princess?" She smiled, trying to be friendly.

I blinked. A princess? I had been taken away from my parents, taken away by monsters, and had been dragged around by a preppy prince, and here she was, asking if I felt like a princess.

Emily's smile faltered, "Well.. You look like one."

I shook my head, and ignored any other words she tried to tell me.

It was partially annoying that she didn't seem angry at all.

It almost made me ask her, "Do you like it here?"

But of course, I didn't really care enough to ask.

Because if I so much as talked politely, they might get the idea that I didn't mind staying here.

Emily frowned at me, "What's your name sweetie?" She asked suddenly.

I only stare up at her.

Maggie, I wanted to answer. My names Maggie.

If I answered, they wouldn't be strangers anymore and somehow, that didn't make me comfortable at all.

Instead of pushing it, Emily led me back to Delos, who was dressed like Prince Charming.

He smiled brightly at me and extended out his hand, and for a moment, I did feel like a princess.

I scowled, reminding myself that I was anything but a princess.

Delos took my hand anyways, his hand was as warm as always. Sometimes I wished his hands weren't so soft, maybe if they were cold and clammy, I wouldn't have to hold back a smile when he touched me.

"The dinner is about to start," he said cheerfully. "Come on," he tugged my hand and walked through the dimly lidded halls.

It was never bright in the castle, it send chills down my spine to know a monster could come behind me and I wouldn't even know about it until he sunk his teeth into my-

"Are you okay?" Delos asked quietly, looking down at me, all the excitement drained from his eyes.

He tightened his hold on my hand, "Are you scared?"

I scowled, how did he know? Was it so obvious? I didn't want to look helpless.

The corner of his lips seemed to turn the slightest amount upward. "Nothing will hurt you," he assured. "I'm the prince, everyone has to listen to what I say," he said proudly, even raising his chin a little. "If anyone hurts you," he added. "I'll drive a stake through their hearts."

Was that suppose to make me feel better?

Delos smiled again, "Come on, I'll race you to the dinning room!"

Only it wasn't really a fair race. The entire time we ran, he didn't let go of my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The dinning room was bigger than she imagined. There was a long table in the middle of the room that could fit at least a couple of families. She stared at it with wonder, but Delos didn't let her gaze at it for too long, instead he pulled her along to a chair.

"Here, next to me," he said, giving her a wide smile.

She sat next to him and even then, he reached out to hold her hand.

Delos began to chat excitedly to her, talking about how great this was going to be, especially with her here, but she didn't listen. She stared at him, wondering how a boy like him, who didn't seem to be malicious, would hold her against her will.

Soon his parents came in, neither of them saying a word until other grown ups began to gather in. The room was beginning to get louder, and servants came in with trays of what she assumed was food.

Only it didn't look like food.

She stared with wide eyes as she saw the people around her piling their plates with raw meat.

"My prince," a bearded man grinned, looking down at her. She shivered, right away, not liking this man. "Who's the little human girl? Part of your dinner?'

Delos eyes turned cold and menacing, "No," he said sternly.

"Part of ours?" the man chuckled, obviously trying to get under the prince skin.

"She's mine," Delos growled. "And she's not dinner. She's my friend-"

Around him, men errupted with laughter. "Oh, the little prince has a little human friend now-"

"Funny," Delos muttered. "For a little boy, I do have much more power than you'll ever have. Now, who should be embarassed here? Or even more, who should be frightened? I'm the Kings son, I think I have a few rights to choose who should get executed next."

The men quickly shut up, but Delos continued glaring at them, "Don't mind them, they're just idiots."

With all the gruesome food, it wasn't hard to ignore the men. The food had all of her attention, and it was making her stomach quesy. "What would you like?" Delos smiled, looking over at her.

She didn't answer, like usual. She kept her lips tightly shut, and her eyes wide.

Delos didn't make a move to get any food either, instead, he brought a cup a servant had left him, up to his lips.

"She's human," the queen whispered over to Delos as she passed behind him. "She doesn't like this kind of stuff dear, try getting her something from the witches table."

Delos nodded and all too eagerly stood up, "I'll be right back with food."

The men around her smirked and looked over at her once the prince was gone. He was usually so clingy, and now he chose to leave her alone?

Instead of staying there, she stood up too and rushed along with the servants. They were entering the kitchen, and she was relieved that not everything here was just raw meat.

She looked around, as people stared down at her.

"Maggie?!" a familiar voice called.

She turned around and saw a boy, just a bit older than her. "Gabriel!" she gasped and ran to him. She had met him when she was captured. He had been here longer than she had, and he knew how things worked. Gabriel had helped her a lot, and he was the only person Maggie concidered a friend.

"I saw that damn prince take you," he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were-"

Maggie shook her head, "He doesn't want to eat me," she whispered, her voice sounded foreign to her.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, "Hm," he nodded, looking down at her dress. "Let's run," he whispered.

"I can't," she stuttered.

"We can hide in the forest," he said into her ear. "Until we find our way out."

"They'll find us," she whispered back.

Gabriel backed away and looked at her sternly, "You don't seem to want to leave."

Maggie fidgeted, "I do."

"Then lets go," he said, almost pleading.

Maggie didn't say anything, instead she looked back towards the dinning room.

Gabriel shook his head, "Fine, I'll make a good plan, then we could go when everythings figured out." That was the thing about Gabriel, he had been captured so long ago, he didn't act like a child anymore.

Maggie nodded, "Okay," she replied, making her voice small.

Delos had just came back to their seats and saw his princess was missing, "Where is she?" he snarled to the men. They all stiffled a laugh. "Answer me!"

One of the men laughed and pointed to the kitchen.

Delos eyes widened, "What?"

"After you left, she ran to the kitchen," he clarified.

Delos dropped the food on the table and ran to the kitchen. He was startled to find his princess in the arms of another boy. The boy was dirty with messy curly hair, and brown eyes. His tanned skin was covered in dirt, and all Delos could think of was to push him away from his girl.

"I just want you back with us Maggie, I've missed you-" he heard him tell her.

Delos lowered his eyes at the boy, "Let her go," he said loudly.

Both heads turned to him. Maggie, that was her name, Delos realized.

The boy seemed to want to argue but he let her go. His eyes were full of anger and threat.

Delos didn't care though, he walked up to them and took Maggies hand. "I brought you food," Delos told Maggie, trying to ignore the feeling inside him that begged him to at least punch the other boy in the face.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered, turning back to Gabriel.

He only rolled his eyes and walked away angrily.

"Please?" Delos asked, pulling her back to the table. "You haven't ate."

She looked down at her feet, she _was _hungry, but she didn't want to be there with the other monsters.

"Maggie?" he whispered. He said her name so softly, it felt like a caress.

She slowly looked back at him, his eyes were blazing with adoration, but Maggie didn't understand why. She also didn't understand why she liked it when he said her name, and because of that, she didn't want him to say it. "Don't," she warned.

"Don't say your name?" he asked, his voice filled with hurt. Why was the other boy able to say her name, but not him? Why was he able to hug her but not him.

She shook her head.

"Why?"

Maggie didn't reply, instead she looked back at the monsters and tried not to whimper.

"We don't have to eat there, we could go outside in the garden, or in my room if you'd like."

Maggie was grateful, but she didn't want to show it, she nodded and quietly said, "Room."

Delos tried smiling back, but it wasn't very real. He was still hurt over how he couldn't say her name.

"Alright, come on, I'll have them bring the food."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

** Sorry, I'm too tired to edit (I never actually edit *cringes*) **

After they finished their meal, Delos pushed the empty trays on the floor. He didn't really eat much, not that Maggie noticed, but she tried to keep her eyes down most of the time. She only saw him take sips of his punch, and every once in a while, he'd pick some of the food up and take small bites from it.

He only took bites to see how her food tasted. He didn't know why she thought it tasted so good, she really just needed to try his 'food'. "Taste it," Delos said to her at one point during the meal, holding out the cup to her.

She peeked inside and shook her head, "I don't want any." She had her own apple juice, and besides she wasn't much of a fruit punch kind of girl.

Now that they had finished everything, Delos decided it was time for bed. "You're not going to sleep in that are you?" he asked, shrugging off his fancy clothes. He turned around and pulled out a silky pajama shirt and matching pants.

Maggie looked down at her dress and bit her lip. She really didn't want to sleep in this, but what other choice did she have? The maid had given her pajamas last time, and she was not going to go out and ask for some now.

"It looks pretty," Delos said quietly, reaching into his drawer. "But not very comfortable, here, try this shirt and pants."

He pulled out a silky shirt like his, only in a dark blue, while his was pitch black.

"I'll change in there," he said, pointing to the door, "You can change here."

He passed her the clothes and walked into the bathroom. It didn't take him too long to undress himself, though he wasn't use to doing it. A slave usually came to help him, but now, he didn't want to call anyone else in. He just wanted to hurry on and sleep, with Maggie by his side. Smiling, he walked out the bathroom and back to Maggie.

She was still struggling out of her dress. Her arms were pulled out awkwardly, and the strings in the back were still tied pretty tightly. "Need help?" he asked softly, even if she said yes, he wasn't sure how to help.

Maggie shook her head, and continued trying to pull off the dress. It wasn't helping.

"Here," Delos said, "Maybe if I-" he tried pulling the ties in the back, but they didn't seem to loosen the dress up.

"I've got it," Maggie snapped.

Delos frowned, he could help her, and then, she'd _have _to thank him. With more force than what was needed, Delos pulled on the back.

"Whoops," he said quietly when he heard a tear. The back had the smallest of rips, but it already made the dress loose. "Oh, that helps." He tore open the dress with his hands, until it slipped off and fell to Maggies feet. "Got it," Delos smiled eagerly.

Maggie was left exposed, she quickly grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head and through her arms. The shirt reached her thighs, covering herself like a dress would have at home. She still reached for the pants and tried to slip those on too, but they were too big.

Delos shrugged, "It's okay, lets just go to bed."

He pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get in. Leaving the pants on the floor, Maggie walked into the bed. She was a bit tired anyways.

Once they were both inside, Delos drapped his arm over her, and swung his leg over hers. "Good night princess," he yawned into her hair.

Maggie closed her eyes and tucked herself closer into the pillow.

In the morning, Delos seemed to be wrapped around Maggie. He held her closely to his body and had his head burried in her hair. She tried to move away, but he was strong, even in his sleep.

She grunted and tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't even budge.

"Get off," she mumbled, hoping he'd wake up. "Delos, get off!"

"D'ya say something?" he murmured, still half asleep.

"Delos," she repeated, squirming under his arms.

He finally seemed to get the clue, he yawned loudly and pulled his arms back and away from her. "Good morning princess," he said politely as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists.

"Morning," she grumbled, hoping off of the bed.

Delos followed her off and took her hand, "I'll call the maid, but how about we go visit the animals outside? I think they brought some new ones in. It'll be fun!"

Maggie soon learned, that was exactly how Delos always was. She tried to act indifferent, but in all honesty, he loved all the places he took her around. Every day, he dragged her along the castle grounds, showing her secret passageways, or old rooms with great play areas. Sometimes he'd take her outside to see things in town, and he'd make sure to take guards to keep anyone from touching her.

Delos always kept her close, never farther than arms length, and though it should have bothered Maggie, she wasn't so angry about it anymore. She still tried to act her part though, grumbling when she needed to, and ignoring his questions when they were directed to her

It wasn't until one afternoon, weeks after she had first came to the castle, that she _really _wanted to ask the prince a question.

It was after his mom had came into his room with the news. "Your cousin Ash is coming to visit next week," she had said. "I don't want any fighting this time."

Maggie had never seen Delos so upset. He visibly lost enthusiasm from the game he had forced her to play, and his eyes darkened. "Why does he have to come?" Delos snarled.

Maggie tried to hide her flinch, but it didn't escape the queens eyes. "Delos, behave. He's coming, and you two are going to get along.. And as for Maggie.. You can't keep her here."

Maggie wasn't sure why, but her heart stopped and her blood seemed to run cold.

"Why not? I like having her here."

"Get her, her own room dear. She must feel so uncomfortable having to share a bed with you, it's been too long already. Find her a place to sleep by the time Ash comes." With that, the queen left.

Maggie had recovered herself by then, and she held back the urge to ask Delos why he didn't seem to like Ash.

"I like sleeping next to you," Delos pouted slightly. "The bed get warmer faster, and I don't ever have bad dreams when I have you in my arms.. We can wait until Ash comes to give you a room." He said the other boys name with venom in his tone. "He's such a snob," Delos said, shaking his head. "For now, let's just keep playing."


	7. Chapter 7

The time seemed to be passing quicker now. Every now and then, Gabriel would check up on Maggie and scold her for not fighting the prince.

"I don't like him," Delos muttered once after seeing Gabriel talk to Maggie while they were having breakfast. "Don't talk to him."

Maggie blinked, did he really just tell her not to talk to the only friend she had here. She didn't bother telling Delos that she refused to stop talking to him, instead she continued eating the breakfast Gabriel had brough her.

Soon, Delos parents came to join them at the table. His father didn't say much, but his mother looked over politely at the two. "Good morning Delos. Good morning Maggie."

"Morning," Maggie managed to say quietly. She didn't like talking here, but the queen had been acting so kind towards Maggie.

The queen shook her head and scolded teasingly at Delos, "Hun, give Maggie some space, you're making her uncomfortable."

Delos pulled away sheepishly, he hadn't realized he was leaning in so close. His chair had been pulled to be _right _next to hers, but even then, it wasn't close enough."She's not uncomfortable," Delos said, although he had sat back how he was suppose to.

"Of course she isn't," his mom replied sarcastically. "Just let her be for a while Delos."

"Let the boy do what he wants with her, if he wants to be clung on to the girl, that's his bussiness. She's his after all," grumbled the king.

The queen rolled her eyes, "He's going to have to back off from Maggie a bit today anyways. Your cousin Ash is already on his way."

Delos shoulders dropped, and he groaned loudly, "I don't want him to come."

"Behave," his mother warned. "You know you have to go get ready for later, why don't you go show Maggie her surprise so she can-"  
"Okay!" Delos interrupted, before his mom said anything else. "Come on princess," he chirped, holding out his hand after hopping off the chair.

Maggie reluctantly stood up and followed him, placing her hand in his.

"You're going to love it, I promise." Delos nearly ran down the halls, smiling widely ane excitedly. "You see, I noticed you liked books-" they were now in front of two big wooden doors. They looked too heavy for Maggie to even pull open, "So I got you this," Delos said quietly, opening the doors slowly.

Inside was a huge room, but still smaller than the one Delos had. The room had a giant view of the garden outside, and there was a big bed that looked too pink and fluffy. Maggie walked in carefully and let a small gasp escape.

The wall across from the bed had been covered in books. Shelves had been build into all that side of the room, and they were stacked with more books than Maggie could count.

"I-" she opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what else to say. Thank you? Was she really going to say thank you after he took her away from her family, and just gave her some books?

Kicking herself mentally, Maggie nodded, "Thank you," she said quietly and turned to give him a polite hug.

Delos smiled shyly and hugged her back tightly, "I want you to be happy."

Maggie held back a smile of her own, "Thank you," seemed like all she was able to say.

"You're welcome," he replied gently, not letting her go just yet.

Afer what seemed like too soon, Delos pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, "I have to go fix some things for my cousin, but you can stay here. I'll be back in a bit."

Delos leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly before running off, closing the door behind him.

Maggie shuffled her feet and bit her lip. Nobody was around right?

She sighed quietly and put her hand up to her cheek.

Maggie didn't know how much time had passed, she just knew that outside, it had gotten a lot darker.

She had been sitting on the floor at the time, a few books scattered around her, and one in her hands, when the door creaked open. She heard someone scoff, and then a head peek inside.

It was a boy, about the same age as Delos. This boy had blond hair and light colored eyes, "Oh, I didn't think anyone was in here," he said, a small smiling creeping in.

Maggie didn't say anything. She looked back down to her book and continued reading, expecting the boy to turn around and leave, only he didn't. Instead the boy walked over to her and sat down next to her, "So what are _you_ doing in here," the boy purred. "Shouldn't you be out cleaning or something?" The boy was on his hands and knees but he was getting awfully close to Maggie.

"No," Maggie answered, trying to back away without him knowing, but it was a bit hard since she had her legs crossed, indian style.

"Hmm," he smiled, leaning his face in closer, hearing as her heartbeat was going faster. "You smell delicious."

Maggie stared at him, she would have been scared about him eating her, but she was a bit mesmerized by his eyes. They had been a light blue when he came in, but now they were looking a lot darker.

Maggie shrugged and turned back to her book. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away.

"I know you're scared," the boy said arrogantly.

"Of what? Your breath?" Maggie said, remembering seeing that in a movie with Miles.

The boy blinked and sat back over his legs, then laughed. "My breath? More like your face."

Maggie shook her head and smiled the tiniest of smiles. She didn't have anything else to say, so she continued reading. "What are you doing?" the boy asked.

Maggie looked pointedly at the book and raised it a little.

The boy raised a small blond eyebrow and tilted his head to side, "Why?"

Maggie shrugged.

The boy snatched the book away from her, "Pay attention to me," he said grouchily.

"Give me that back," Maggie nearly yelled.

"For a kiss," the boy grinned.

"Gross," Maggie scrunched up her nose and shook her head. He could have the book if he wanted to. She stood up and began to look at other books.

The boy looked at her, usually girls at the enclave would giggle by now and shyly meet their lips with his. Why wasn't this girl doing that? He shrugged and threw the book over his shoulder, "You're lame," he said and stood up too.

Maggie was too busy looking through the other books to actually listen to the boy.

"My name's Ash. What's yours?"

When she didn't answer, Ash pulled her away from the books and made her face him, "What's your name?" he reapeated, louder this time, with exxagerated slowness.

"Maggie," she replied. Everyone here knew her name now anyways, what was the point to hide it?

**This got driven into another direction. **

** Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing! I don't know how much I can stress it, but your reviews mean **_**so **_**much to me. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ash laughed, "Maggie? That's your name? That's weird."

Maggie scowlded, "My names weird? What kind of name is Ash?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he still had her held by her shoulders and he seem to be forgetting what personal space was. "_Maggie_."

"_Ash_," Maggie grumbled back, pulling away from his grasp. He let her go, but followed her. She made her way to the bed, picking up the book Ash threw along the way.

"Ugh, why do you want that book? Reading is _boring_."

"No, it's not," Maggie argued, climbing the bed to sit over it.

Ash sat in front of her, a smile forming on his lips again. "Alright, what kind of books do you like? Where there's a prince and princess who fall in _love_?" he asked.

Maggie scrunched up her nose, but decided not to answer. She kept reading her story and ignored the boy as best as she could.

"You wanna play pretend?" Ash snickered. "I'll be the prince, and you can be my princess-"

Maggie cut him off with a look of disbelief. What was with this kid?

"You're so grumpy," the boy said with a frown. "But you know, a kiss cures _everything_." Ash leaned in, just as Maggie backed away. She leaned back so far, she fell on her back. Ash grinned and was now hovering over her. "Fine, we don't have to kiss, but it's gonna cost you."

"Oh yeah? Who says it's not going to cost _you_." Maggie replied. If he wanted to play like this, then so be it.

Ash laughed, "I'm stronger than you-"

Before he could finish, Maggie gripped his shoulders and flipped herself over him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Ash stared at her, his mouth had gone slack. No girl had ever done that to him. "I like you," Ash smiled. "Not so bad for a human girl."

Maggie shrugged, "You're not so bad either. For a vampire boy."

"So you know I'm a vampire?" Ash grinned. "Aren't you scared I'll..." with a speed Maggie could only dream about, Ash flipped her back so he was over her again. "Bite you."

"You asked for a kiss," Maggie said not fased by his speed. "And we've been alone for some time now. Why eat me now?"

"What?!" the door swung open, behind it was Delos, fists tightly at his sides. "What are you doing here Ash? I told you to meet me in the guest room-"

Ash shrugged, releasing Maggie from underneath him and climbing over her to stand by the bed. "I was looking for it-"

"I _told _you, your room is on the third floor. Or can't you _count_?" Delos growled. "And I better have heard wrong, because if I find out you tried to kiss my princess I will.." Delos lowered his eyes.

Ash laughed, walking closer to him until he was standing inches away from Delos, "Tell me, _cousin_, what will you do to me?"

"I'll punch that stupid grin off your stupid face," Delos snarled.

Maggie stared at both boys, Ash was so carefree, and Delos looked enraged. "He didn't kiss me," Maggie said quietly.

Delos softened and turned to her with questioning eyes. Was she only defending Ash?  
Ash smiled smugly, "I love a good fight Delos. Though I'm not sure you'll be able to put up a good one.. But fighting here, and for a girl like Maggie? I don't think that's a good idea."

Delos gritted his teeth, "What do you mean, a girl like Maggie?" Before Ash could answer about her being an average human, Delos glanced between Maggie and Ash. "Wait. Did he just call you Maggie?"

"That's her name isn't it?" Ash rolled his eyes.

Delos tried to keep his feelings from showing, but tears threatened to come out, and they weren't only from anger. "Get. Out." he managed to say through his gritted teeth.

Ash sighed, "Delos, honestly you're so sensitive-"

"GET OUT!" Delos shouted at Ash.

Startled, Ash blinked. "Jeez. Fine." He walked around Delos, to the door, and waved back, "See ya later Mags."

Maggie wasn't able to scowl at the nickname, she was a bit frightened by Delos reaction. She'd never seen him like that, even to the attendants, who he didn't show kindness to, he wasn't that scary.

Stiffly, Delos turned to Maggie, "You told him your name? He can use your name, but I can't?"

So that's what it was about. Maggie nodded, "I told him my name.." She tried to ignore the way his lips trembled, or how his fists had loosened once Ash left. All the anger seemed to have left his tiny body, now all that was left, was hurt.

"Oh," was all Delos thought to say. "Why?"

Maggie looked down at her hands. Because he didn't make her feel any different. She didn't care what he thought about her, but with Delos, it was different. She felt tiny sparks when he talked to her, and it wasn't something she was suppose to feel. She couldn't let Delos know that she was a pathetic human who gave into him just because he said a couple of soothing words.

"You like him," Delos breathed out, as if it hurt him to say it.

Maggie shook her head quickly, she didn't know why it was important for him to know that, but it was.

Delos walked to her and sat next to her, "I don't like him, he's always so .. so mean. He likes to show off about how many people like him, my mom says it's because he's jealous of my kingdom, but I don't think so. He's a better vampire than I could ever be. Everybody likes him, he charms his way into things, and everybody talks about how great he is. I may be prince, but the entire kingdom talks about how my parents should be tougher because if anything happened to them, I wouldn't be a fit ruler. I don't think I'll ever be a good ruler.. I'm not charming, people don't usually .. like me.."

The words escaped her lips before she could think about them, "I like you."

Delos looked at Maggie, not believing what he just heard, quite honestly, Maggie didn't believe it either. Maybe it was the pained expression that he gave off, she didn't want him to look like that. She preferred him looking cheerful and clingy like he always was. It was then that she realized another thing, "I don't like Ash," she whispered. He was obviously making Delos feel bad, and that was something she didn't appreciate.

Delos stared at her, "I think it's nice that you'll lie about that to make me feel better. I think I'd rather fool myself into thinking you don't hate me, than to know the truth." He pulled Maggie to him and wrapped his arms around her. She was warm and it was comforting.

**Another chapter, I wasn't entirely sure how to go about things, and then I started typing and all this came out. This was different than what I expected, honestly. **

** Thank you guys for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think **


End file.
